Faster then the speed of Love
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: A spyro fanfiction, has no real basis on the game... In fact I haven't played it for a very long time so a lot of thing are probably WAY off. This story has been discontinued due to lack of reviews and time. Sorry.


A/N and partly Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Spyro or any of its characters. This story was inspired by an IPOD App... Dragon Dash, which is also not mine, though, I do own the game... I've had a lot of fun playing it too. Hopefully they update it soon… Also, the title... For those of you who watch family guy, I think you got the joke... for those of you would don't cuz mommy said no and it's on past your bedtime... it's the same title as Brian's crappy novel on the show. Brian is the dog...

This is my first Spyro fanfiction so I am sorry for any mistakes! I haven't played Spyro in ages… In fact the only one I really played was the one for the PlayStation 1… Yikes, I really dated myself there didn't I…

Just to clear a few things up. Spyro is an adult dragon now and this story really has no basis on any of the games, just some of the characters that I know. Ok? So please no flames….

Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer again: anything you recognize is not mine. But Dart and her parents are. So paws off.

* * *

Spyro lifted his head up from the sheep carcass he was eating for the third time now. He knew he heard whispering and rustling from the bushes across from him. Probably just a group of hatchlings… He thought with a tired grin. They were always so amazed by him, following him around, but never getting very close. He shook his head and kept eating.

"Spyro! Just the dragon I was looking for." Spyro turned around. "Ignitus, good to see you my friend." Spyro forgot the small group of hatchlings trying to catch a glimpse of him. "How are you Spyro?" Spyro nodded, "Good… Cynder has officially taken over my room…" Ignitus chuckled, "She got rid of your target practice momentous did she?"

"Yes, and more…" Spyro sighed. Ignitus laughed. "Come, I wish to show you something." Ignitus took off and Spyro followed. A short time later Ignitus and Spyro landed near a racing ground. "A racing ground?" Spyro muttered to himself. Ignitus turned and smiled. "It's not the place I wish to show you it is who is here that you must see." Ignitus lead Spyro to the finish line of the track. The faint sound of several wings beating franticly grew closer. But just before the group crossed, a small green blur shot past them like a bat out of hell. "What was that?" Spyro snapped. A mix of shock and awe in his voice. Ignitus pointedly looked towards where the green blur had stopped. A tiny green hatchling stood and stretched its wings.

"Do you remember Glyder, guardian of the air?" Ignitus asked idly, "Of course, he was a legend! His flying record has never been broken… He was the original terror of the sky!" Ignitus nodded, "And what of his mate, Flora? Guardian of the earth?" Spyro nodded again, "Yeah, I remember her; she used to chase sheep with all the hatchlings, and laugh when we burned the flowers!" Ignitus nodded again still smiling at the tiny green hatchling. "Yes, it was a great tragedy what happened to them… well you know…" Spyro looked at his old mentor, "Yeah... with all that has happened… Losing them did a real number on all of us." Ignitus nodded sadly. "Yes, more so on some than on others." Spyro looked at Ignitus oddly. "What is this all about?"

Ignitus nodded towards the green hatchling again, "What you see before you is perhaps the worst of all the tragedies that have befallen us… When Glyder and Flora were killed, they left a little one behind… Her name is Dart… and she is the offspring of the great Glyder and his beloved mate Flora. She is barely five years old…" Spyro and Ignitus watched as small awards were given to all of the racers. Usually a small ceremony took place right after. Spyro watched the green hatchling closely; as soon as she was given her 'metal' she nodded humbly and left the track.

"She isn't staying for the ceremony?" Spyro asked. Ignitus shook his head sadly. "She never does. The ceremony is for parents and mentors to congratulate their young dragons… Dart, I'm afraid has neither… Her father was her mentor, as was her mother… there is no point for her to stay, nor do I believe she would ever want to, for seeing all of those young dragons smiling happily with their family and friends, hurts her so. She has no family Spyro, no mentor, no friends… She is an amazing racer and flier, she was barely a year when she started racing and already she is competing with dragons that are five years her senior, and beating them… She is, if I am not mistaken, undefeated by any dragon who dares to race her. She is everything a parent or mentor could ever wish for in their young dragon, and yet she has nothing." Ignitus sighed sadly as the small green dragon vanished from sight. Spyro felt for the little dragoness, and without thinking followed her. Ignitus just smiled. Leave it to Spyro to always save the day…

* * *

Want more? R&R and tell me…

Come to the dark side…we have cookies!


End file.
